


Clipped Wings of a Jailbird

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Gibbs' Family [46]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Age Play, Domestic Fluff, Doubt, Family Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Self-Doubt, Touch-Starved, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Another sequel I forgot to write, this time toJailhouse Lullaby. The aftermath of Tony's time in the clink.





	Clipped Wings of a Jailbird

The buzz as the door to the jail cell opened didn't seem real to Tony. He stood up, grabbing the toy car Fornell had gotten him and slipping it into his pocket. He took a few steps out of the jail cell and turned to the right, finding Papa right there, standing still and just staring at him. Tony waited for something, anything, any sort of reaction that told Tony he was wanted.

Papa gave Tony a once-over and smiled. "You ready to go home?"

_Home_. Not his apartment, _home_. Fornell must have said something, and Tony wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or grateful. He walked toward Papa and as he was about to pass him, Papa turned and put a hand on Tony's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Grateful it was, then. He could hardly feel insulted at Fornell helping Papa see that he needed a bit more support when Papa was going to give it to him.

The two walked out of the FBI's holding cells together, Tony ignoring any dirty looks that were sent his way, mostly by Sacks. Tony was just glad to be out, the sounds of men yelling fading into the back of his mind, the smell of stale coffee and paper and printer ink a welcome change from the scents of the cell, all body odor and dirt. Even if they were just in the lobby of the FBI, it finally felt like Tony was free.

So why wasn't he happy? This was what he wanted...right? To finally be out?

No, he didn't want to be out. He wanted to be supported. He wanted people on his _side_. Just getting to walk out of a holding cell didn't mean that anyone believed he was innocent.

They walked outside into the parking lot, and the fresh air hit Tony like a sucker punch to the gut, leaving him breathless. Papa's hand on his shoulder felt like the only thing keeping him up. "C'mon, baby boy, we gotta keep moving. There's someone waiting in the car who wants to see you."

There was? Who wanted to see him? Even as Tony's feet started to move, the gears in Tony's mind seemed to have frozen. There was someone who wanted to see him. _Him_ , the person everyone thought was a murderer. He doubted even the Director would believe him when he said he was innocent. Who would want to see an alleged murderer and serial killer?

And then they were at Gibbs' car, and Tony was opening the back door, and Timmy was in the backseat, and he jumped at seeing Tony. Tony barely sat down in the back before he was tackled in a crushing hug. There was a wave of "I'm sorry"s and "I swear I didn't mean it, Tony, honest"s running from Timmy's mouth, but Tony was just glad to wrap his arms around someone and have them genuinely want him there.

Papa was saying something, and then the arms around Tony were going away, and no, _no_ , he couldn't be left alone again, _not again not again please I promise I'll be good don't leave me alone--_

"Hey, Tony, I'm just putting on my seat belt so Papa can drive us home, okay?" Timmy said. He strapped himself in and then helped Tony with his seat belt before continuing to hug Tony. "See? I'm not going anywhere, I pinkie promise."

Tony blinked, absorbing the information before resuming his hug around Timmy. Sometimes he had been big when Timmy needed it, but Timmy was older than him almost always like this, so in his mind it evened out. Didn't mean it felt any less good when Timmy would 'teach' Tony how to use the RV he had learned how to use half a dozen times or when Timmy paid him special attention before bed, or they worked on a project together. Like any brothers, they did sometimes want their space, but right now, Tony just needed any attention he could get, and he was glad he didn't have to be bad to get it.

The car was moving, Tony recognized that because sometimes his tummy acted weird and he knew the car was turning or stopping, but it didn't really register that Papa was driving him and Timmy home. All he really knew was he was getting hugs, and he needed hugs, but he also wanted Papa hugs and couldn't get those types of hugs just yet, which hurt him in his heart.

Just as the hurt started to feel unbearable and he was convinced he was going to cry, his tummy did one final twisty thing and the car door behind him opened. Tony leaned back when arms gently pried him from Timmy and Timmy jumped as Papa reached in and undid both of their seat belts. "C'mon, you two, time to go inside."

Tony didn't make much of an effort to get up before Papa picked him up and set him on his hip. Tony stuck his thumb in his mouth and Papa laughed. "We're gonna have to get you a pacifier even before you get cleaned up, huh?" he teased.

Tony put his head on Papa's shoulder and closed his eyes, just absorbing the touch, committing it to memory. He never wanted to take it for granted again.

Papa bounced him lightly and carried him into the house, and Tony could faintly sense Timmy in his peripheries. While Papa got Tony into play clothes, the boy felt pretty out of it. He was glad to be free, but he was happier that people seemed to believe his innocence.

"You're gonna have to go to the office later to get some paperwork cleared, kiddo, but that's later," Papa murmured.

Tony hummed his agreement. He didn't want to deal with big issues just now.

Papa's hands moved away from Tony and Tony's eyes widened, and he sat up. "Papa leaving?!" he asked worriedly.

"Papa's getting you a pacifier, baby boy, it's okay," Papa soothed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Tony nodded uncertainly. Papa always meant what he said, but there were some promises even he wasn't able to keep. The pacifier he was given did help matters, though. Something to suck on, to bite if things got really bad, and it kept both his hands free, meaning he could give hugs better if he needed to.

Timmy came in the room and rubbed at his eyes. "Mm...Papa?" he asked.

Papa looked up and Tony felt a little bit of dread in his stomach. Almost every time Timmy asked Papa for help with something, it was super serious. Which didn't leave a lot of space for Tony in whatever equation was being solved.

"The phone's ringing lots downstairs. I think the Director wants somethin'. She was tryin' to say something earlier at work, but you didn' listen, an' I think she's calling about whatever that was."

Papa sighed and Tony reached out, grabbing one of his arms. _Please don't go_ , he thought but didn't say. He couldn't say it. He'd sound too needy if he did. Papa looked down at Tony and Tony felt his stomach drop. "Kiddo..." Papa started.

Tony shook his head. "Don' leave," he pleaded.

"I'll just be downstairs, just for five minutes. I promise I'll be right back."

Tony felt himself starting to cry even before Papa took his arm back and walked out of the room, but he _really_  started to cry when he couldn't see Papa anymore. Everyone who he got attached to left him at some point or another, and right when Tony needed Papa the most, he couldn't be there. This was worse than being in the jail cell. At least then, there was a good reason that Papa couldn't be there.

Someone was sitting him up and pulling him into their lap, and Tony continued to cry. Much as he loved Timmy, he couldn't replace Papa.

"Hey, Tony, it's okay," Timmy murmured. "Papa's gonna be right back. Come on, please don't cry."

Tony didn't stop, not until Timmy started to rock him slightly, and then it was out of shock more than anything else.

The motion felt nice, and it gave Tony something to focus on other than the pressing absence of Papa. He clung to Timmy and Timmy moved his arms so he was rubbing circles on Tony's back, like Papa did sometimes. This wasn't Papa time, but it came pretty close, so Tony didn't mind it too much. Timmy was a really good big brother when he needed to be.

Papa came back into the room and Tony looked up, moving a single hand to make a grabbing motion. Timmy laughed. "See? Told you Papa was coming back!"

Tony was pleased when Papa picked him up and bounced him. "You've got to go to the office in a couple hours, I managed to get the Director off our backs for about long enough to watch a movie. You interested?"

Was he interested?! Tony loved movies! He nodded enthusiastically.

"You coming too, Timmy?" Papa asked.

Timmy nodded and bounced to his feet. "Could we watch something funny tonight? I was really scared before, when...you know."

Tony's mood dampened somewhat at the mention of his jail time, but the thought of a movie meant it wasn't down for long. They could watch all sorts of funny ones! They could watch _The Princess Bride_ , or _Chicken Run_ , or even _Lilo & Stitch_! He loved all of those, and so many more!

Papa was talking about what kind of movie might qualify as funny, and Tony didn't notice until it was almost too late that Papa was putting him down. He screamed in alarm and Papa immediately picked him back up, shushing him gently. "Hey, hey, it's okay, baby boy. It's okay, it's okay."

Tony whimpered and clung to Papa tighter in response. He really, _really_  could not handle being put down right now. He needed contact like he needed air.

Timmy spoke up from the couch. "D'you think we could watch _Hoodwinked!_?"

"Ooh, kiddo, I dunno if that's a good idea..." Papa said.

"I wanna see it," Tony mumbled into Papa's chest. "If it makes Timmy happy I wanna see it."

"You sure, Tony?" Papa asked. "I know it's funny, but it's also a lot like work in some ways, and I don't want to upset you..."

"Just want Papa cuddles," Tony said. "All movies are good with Papa cuddles."

"Seconded," Timmy again piped up.

Papa sighed and shook his head, going to the DVD player and pulling out their new copy of _Hoodwinked!_  to put it in. This would have been a lot easier if Tony wasn't clinging to him like a koala, Tony knew that much from the way Papa groaned as he straightened, but Tony wasn't ready to deal with being alone yet. Even if "alone" was sitting on the couch watching a movie without anyone touching him despite being right there. Papa, to his credit, said nothing though.

Almost as soon as the movie started, Timmy was passed out, leaning on Papa's shoulder, and Papa chuckled. "He's been worried sick about you, baby boy. He barely slept while you were in there."

"Not the only one," Tony mumbled.

Papa kissed Tony's head. "I'm so sorry. Fornell told me about your anxiety about staying in the cell overnight. I wish I could have been there."

"No you don'," Tony said firmly. "Papa doesn' belong in a cell."

"Neither do you," Papa murmured.

Tony shrugged. Another thought popped in his head, and he felt faintly nauseous. "What about work?"

"What about it?" Papa asked, confused.

"You said I hafta go to work. What'll they think?"

"None of them doubted you for a second, baby boy," Papa assured. "Abby and Ducky will be ecstatic to see you. Palmer too, though he might make a bad joke that makes it sound otherwise. And I know Ziva is beyond impatient to see you again, though she didn't want to intrude on our time together."

"The Director, though," Tony said, voice soft and wavering. "An' what if she figures out why you wanted this time?"

"That won't happen," Papa said. "I won't let it. Whatever Jen might want, it can wait until we're good and ready."

"I don' think I'll ever be ready," Tony admitted.

Papa sighed. "I know. But one day, you'll feel like your old self, maybe even better, and wonder what all the fuss was about."

"You think so?" Tony asked hopefully.

"I know so," Papa confirmed. "So don't worry, all right? Everything will be okay."

"I know," Tony said, smiling as he buried his head in Papa's chest. Everything always turned out all right with his family by his side.


End file.
